


Hindsight is Twenty Twenty

by Paranormal_ink_96



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Magic, Magic Users, Multi, OC, Time Travel, Time Travel AU, but different because different characters, but someoneone knows what's going on so i guess travel counts, love spells, similliar plot to the first movie, time spell, well not really travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: Someone cast a time spell that forces everything that's happened with Ben and the core four to not happen, in fact it goes back so far that Ben chooses a different four. Meet Uma daughter of Ursula, Gil son of Gaston, Harry Hook son of Captain Hook, and Elle daughter of the Enchantress. And while Uma schemes to get Fairy Godmother's wand chaos ensues





	1. A shift in the Time line

“He’ll have Mal no more. Go back and choose a different four!” 

 

Ben looked out the window towards the Isle of the Lost. It looked so gloomy and the storm clouds permanently gathered above it didn’t help things. Ben though about the people on the Isle, left alone to their own devices, abandoned by their kingdom, exiled for crimes that for the children had been committed by their parents. It didn’t seem fair, something had to change and Ben planned on changing it. He had the perfect opportunity as well. He was being crowned king soon. Honestly Ben knew that being crowned was just a trial run, but only he and his parents knew that, the rest of the kingdom would think it was real. His parents were finally taking that honeymoon they’d given up all those years ago and they wanted to see if Ben could handle the kingdom in their absence. 

 

Ben was roused from his thoughts by his parents entering his room. It didn’t seem to bother the royal tailor though who had been fitting Ben the entire time he’d been thinking about the Isle and its troubles, it was why Ben had felt comfortable enough to just let his thoughts slip and slide around. Fittings gave his mind a chance to wander.

 

“I’ve decided on my first proclamation.” Ben announced as the tailor left, he needed to hurry up and get this off his chest or he was going to burst. His parents signaled for him to continue that they were listening. “Every time I look out at the Isle it feels like we’ve abandoned them. I propose we bring the children over.” 

 

“The children of our sworn enemies?” King Beast questioned, anger and panic rising inside him. 

 

“Just a few at first and then work our way up until all of the innocents are off the island.” Ben explained. 

 

Queen Belle was nodding along. “Everyone deserves a second chance. I gave you one.” She pointed out to her husband before turning back to her son. “Who are their parents?” 

 

“Captain Hook,” this didn’t get a reaction from his parents, neither positive or negative which Ben guessed was good, “Ursula,” again no reaction, “Gaston and the Enchantress.” 

 

Ben’s father exploded. “Gaston and the Enchantress? Gaston killed me!” 

 

“And the Enchantress’ magic brought you back.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have needed bringing back if she hadn’t cursed me at fifteen.” 

 

“If she hadn’t cursed you, you wouldn’t have met Mom and I wouldn’t exist.” Ben pointed out. 

 

Belle put a comforting hand on her husband’s arm. Ben’s comment about not meeting had hit far too close to home. “Let’s give them a chance.” She spoke softly. 

 

Meanwhile on the Isle of the Lost a shift in the air could be felt by everyone. Something was happening. Elle stumbled, nearly face planting into a brick wall. Something was wrong, so wrong. Elle forced herself to straighten and look around to see if anyone had noticed her moment of weakness. Luckily, she was in a back ally where everyone was too busy doing their own thing to notice the squirrely blonde. 

 

Elle moved quickly, talking a crappy rickety unsafe fire escape up to the top of the nearest building. She moved from building to building, forcing herself not to run. Only the weak, the hunted, and thieves fleeing a mark ran on the Isle and no way in hell did she want to be one of the first two and someone thinking she was the last would bring too much unwanted attention. From her vantage point up above the streets Elle could see that if looked like everybody was heading for the side of the island she lived on. It didn’t make any sense. A tight band of panic closed around Elle’s chest making it hard to breath and it felt like her heart was going to explode. Elle felt extremely light headed, but she forced herself to keep moving. She had to get home. Once she was inside the Enchantress’s castle she’d be safe. She’d be even safer when she got into her room, the most secure place on the whole island. It had taken Elle and her best friend Gil a year and a half to gather all the materials and make the trap filled maze that guarded the only entrance to Elle’s room, but if was well worth it. If the Goblins ever truly turned against the inhabitants of the Isle Elle could protect people and herself. The same could be said for just about any disaster that struck. 

 

Elle finally reached the corner of the island the Enchantress’s castle was on. She shimmied down a drain pipe and darted across the street. She slipped inside the castle and slammed the door behind her. Her limbs felt like jelly and all she wanted to do was collapse and let her fear wash over her until she could safely shove it aside, but she needed to keep moving she needed answers. 

 

“Elle?” The Enchantress called from the small portion of the castle that was actually lived in. The Beast had made sure the Enchantress’s punishment resembled his curse, it was why her entire magical castle had been transported to the Isle, though stripped of its magic, leaving it large and nearly empty with only the Enchantress, her daughter, one of her sons, and Lefou, the father of one of her sons, living in it. That meant only the far back of the castle where the kitchen was and the rooms going off the kitchen were really used with the exception of the maze and Elle’s room which took up the far back corner on the other side, connected to the kitchen by a secret tunnel that only opened from Elle’s side. 

 

Elle practically flew to her mother’s side. She knew her mother was different from the other villains in the fact she knew her mother actually loved her, as did Lefou, but he was more of a sidekick and more capable of love to begin with. But if wasn’t just her love that made the Enchantress different. She was different because she chose not to wallow in despair or get stuck in the past. She had traded in her billowing gowns for more practical clothing and something she could garden in. She had fought for custody of her other son who had been taken from her upon his birth by his father, but she’d lost because his father had the backing of Maleficent, who ruled the Isle simply because everyone foolishly thought she was the greatest villain. Ha! If only they knew the truth. The only thing the Enchantress allowed herself from her former homeland, from her sordid past, were her roses, but the ones she grew in her garden on the Isle of the Lost paled in comparison to the beauties she used to be able to grow. 

 

“What’s going on?” Elle asked as her mother wrapped her arms tightly around her. 

 

Instead of answering the Enchantress hugged her tighter and turned on the TV. The TV only got one channel the Auradon news channel. “And in other news, Prince Ben’s proclamation that four villain kids shall be allowed into Auradon to attend school here has created quite a stir.” The reporter announced, the Enchantress was relieved, but not surprised that they were still running the story about Prince Ben’s idea to bring kids from the Isle over. Elle tensed and then all her fear seemed to melt away from her. The Enchantress turned off the TV when Elle pulled away, more relaxed now. 

 

“Who are the four kids?” She questioned. 

 

The Enchantress bit her lip, unsure how Elle would take the news. It was why the Enchantress had chosen the TV to break it to Elle rather than the personalized invitation that had been delivered while Elle had bene out. “Uma, Harry,” the Enchantress waited for a reaction from Elle, knowing she was friends with Uma and Harry, but Elle’s face remained carefully blank, “Gil,” Elle sucked in a sharp breath, Gil and Elle were extremely close, to the point they claimed to be rother and sister, “and you,” the Enchantress finished. Elle let out her breath slowly and took her mother’s hands in her own. 

 

“Will you be alright? Just you, Lefou, and Leo?” She questioned. The Enchantress laughed. That was her daughter, always worrying about others, she truly didn’t belong on the Isle, even if the Beast was getting back at the Enchantress. 

 

“I’ll be fine my beloved.” 

 

Elle’s brow creased as she thought of something. “Maleficent is going to storm the castle now. I mean… She’s going to be pissed Mal wasn’t chosen.” She spoke, worry evident in her hazel eyes. 

“Don’t you worry. I can handle Maleficent.” The Enchantress assured. Elle wasn’t so convinced Maleficent hated the Enchantress for many reasons, most obvious being that not only was the Enchantress more powerful, but also because she refused to bend to Maleficent’s will. Maleficent would stop at nothing to destroy the Enchantress and Elle being picked over Mal to go to Auradon might just be the straw that broke the camel’s back. Elle’s panic returned. 

 

“Maybe I can give my slot to Mal.” Elle offered. It would hurt her to be away from her friends, but it would destroy her if anything happened to her mother. Still, would it be the best idea to send Mal along with Uma, the pair hated each other. 

 

“You will do no such thing.” The Enchantress scolded as Elle weighed the pros and cons of giving her slot up to Mal. “I will be fine. This is your chance to get out and you will take it.” Elle nodded.


	2. The Limo

Elle was holed up in her room packing when a knock sounded on the far door of her room. It was the one attached to the escape tunnel that led to the front of the maze, like the escape tunnel to the kitchen it only opened on Elle’s side. Elle sighed and ran a hand through her hair before heading for the door. She undid all the locks and let the door swing open. There stood Gil, Uma, and Harry, come to collect her so they could go, except Elle wasn’t quite ready yet. Still she smiled softly at her friends, “hey, I’m just finishing packing.” She informed them before walking back over to her bed where all her worldly possessions were strewed about, in all honesty she hadn’t even started packing. All she’d managed to do was toss everything into piles, a pile of emergency supplies, a pile for personal mementos, a pile for clothes, and then a pile of miscellaneous which only existed because Elle was incapable of throwing anything away and she liked to salvage everything she could find. 

 

Elle frowned, not sure what to pack. She had a feeling that all her emergency gear was crap and that it would be useless in Auradon, but who was she kidding, even if she didn’t need it she was still going to take some emergency gear for well emergencies, or for days when she got too crazy. Elle pursed her lips and picked up her grappling hook, her favorite and most used item, she’d made it when she was eight and had used it every chance she got since then, it was part of what made her so good at climbing walls and escaping some nasty situations. “Think I’ll need it guys?” She asked looking up. Uma was perched royally on the large maroon winged back arm chair Elle had dragged up from an unused wing of the castle, Gil was stretched out on the baby blue bean bag, and Harry was leaning against the doorway of one of the many escape tunnels. 

 

It’s perfect for breaking into the Museum. Pack it.” Uma said easily. 

 

Elle felt the space between her shoulder blades tightened as she coiled the rope attached to the hook. “What museum, if you don’t mind me asking.” She prodded carefully. She rummaged around in her emergency supplies pile for her first aid kit, if Uma was scheming then Elle would sure as hell need the first aid kit. She pushed the coiled rope up to sit vertically and sat the first aid kit next to the hook. Elle continued hunting for supplies, she found three pocket knives in decent shape, in fact the swiss army knife among them was in very good condition. 

 

“The Museum of Cultural history.” Uma answered as Elle pocketed the swiss army knife and slipped the other two knives into the side pocket of her bag. 

 

“Uh-huh, and that’s a museum in Auradon yeah? So how the hell do you know about it?” Elle prodded, focusing on her packing. If she looked at Uma she’d back out of her line of questioning. Elle loved Uma to pieces, but she was also scared of her. 

 

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Uma answered and Elle could feel her glare on her back. 

 

“So why exactly are we breaking into it then?” 

 

“To steal Fairy Godmother’s wand.” Gil announced. Ok, well that hurt. Uma had already told the boys the plan. Elle knew Uma was closer to Harry and Gil but seriously if she had a master plan why couldn’t she tell all three of them at once?

 

Elle continued packing, shoving clothes on top of all the emergency gear she’d scraped together that was good enough for Auradon. She didn’t really care what she packed clothes wise. Most of her clothes were practical, meant for action since she was getting pulled into Uma’s schemes more often than not, though she did have a couple of flare sleeves and a dress or two for parties and the what not, not that the Isle’s parties were the greatest. “So, what do we plan on doing with the wand once we have it?” Elle wondered, eyes glued to her bag. 

 

“We’re going to break the dome and free everyone.” Harry answered. 

 

Oh, Elle really didn’t like that idea. Freeing everyone on the Isle was a bad bad idea. Some of the villains belonged there. 

 

Elle finished packing and carefully did her bag’s front buckle. She turned and tossed the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She faced her friends, one hand white knuckle tight around the strap of her bag and the other tucked carefully into the front hip pocket of her black jeans. She crossed her room in surprisingly long strides for a girl her height. She carefully undid the locks on the bright yellow door that led to the kitchen. She pulled the door open and gestured for her friends to go first. It was both funny and sad that the three people in her room at that moment were three she trusted beyond all others except for her mother and yet she still didn’t trust them at her back in a long dark tunnel. With a roll of her eyes Uma went first, Harry followed her, and then Gil went. Elle cast one last look around her room and slipped silently into the tunnel. The yellow door slid close behind Elle and clicked almost ominously. If Elle believed in signs, which she would begrudgingly admit she did, she would say that was a very bad sign. 

 

The four friends stalked down the tunnel and into the kitchen and from there headed for the livingroom where the Enchantress, Lefou and Leo were waiting. Elle crossed the room to her baby brother and hugged him tightly, wishing she could take him with her. “Look after Mom.” She said softly as she pulled away. 

 

Leo grimaced. “I would have done it anyway.” He protested. 

 

Elle smiled. “I know little one, but I had to say it.” Elle moved to hug Lefou, the man many assumed was her father, though Elle knew the truth, after ruffling Leo’s hair. Elle wasn’t surprised to find Gil already saying his goodbyes to Lefou. Lefou had practically raised Gil since Gaston never seemed to have time for him and his mother refused to claim him. Elle moved onto her mother, she was still worried that Maleficent would come after the Enchantress and didn’t want to say goodbye. 

 

The Enchantress wrapped her arms around her only daughter and kissed the top of Elle’s head. “Be brave my beloved and if all goes right perhaps your brothers will join you soon.” The Enchantress murmured. Elle froze as the truth finally dawned on her. If she walked out the front door of the castle she would never see her mother again and it was very likely that she’d never see her brothers again either. Elle forced herself to breathe and broke her hug with her mom. 

 

“I will Mother. I will be brave and I will make sure my brothers can join me in Auradon.” Elle thought back to Uma’s plan to steal Fairy Godmother’s wand and break the barrier around the Isle. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. At least it would mean that her family would be free of a punishment they didn’t deserve. Elle hugged her mother one last time before heading for the door where Harry and Uma waited. Elle was surprised they had waited, though neither looked very happy, in fact they looked slightly uncomfortable. Gil joined the other three and they headed out, Elle refusing to look back. If she looked back she’d never be able to leave. 

 

Outside of the Enchantress’s castle was a long fancy limo with a crowd surrounding it. Towards the front of the crowd Elle could see Mal, daughter of Maleficent, pretty much the ruler on the other side of the island and Uma’s most hated rival. Around her were the rest of her little “core four”, Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, Carlos son of Cruella Deville, and Jay son of Jafar. 

 

Uma smirked triumphantly in Mal’s direction causing Mal to sneer, though Mal knew all she needed to do was say one word and it would wipe the smirk right off Uma’s face. Elle rolled her eyes at the pair’s interaction and entered the limo. Gil joined Elle, sitting across from her, followed soon after by Uma and Harry. Once all four of the villain kids were inside, the limo moved forward. Elle looked around, glad that the divider between driver and passengers was down so she could see out the windshield. She watched as the limo moved slowly down the streets of the Isle. Elle’s stomach did flip-flops. She was getting off the island. 

 

The limo neared the edge of the island. “Where does he think he’s going?” Uma asked with narrowed eyes, suspecting a trap. 

 

“There’s got to be a way off the island and clearly if he got on he obviously knows the way off.” Elle replied throat tight and her fists clenched so hard she could feel her nails digging into her skin. Her eyes darted all over the front of the limo, looking for some indication they weren’t about to crash full speed into the barrier. Finally, the driver hit a little button and a golden bridge seemed to form out of nothing, shooting in front of the limo. Elle sank against the limo seat the tension bleeding from her, however it didn’t last for long. 

 

See, there’s something not many people knew about magic on the Isle of the lost, it still existed. Magic was something that dwelled within, it couldn’t be simply smothered by a barrier in and of itself magic, that was absurd. The barrier however could stop the magic from leaving the body, the magic was trapped. The only reason magic users didn’t explode from a constant buildup was because the ground on the Isle sucked up the excess. Magic users like Elle and Uma could still feel their magic, like an irritating buzz beneath their skin, but they couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

As the limo crossed the magic bridge and left the barrier behind both girls felt something spark into life and then abruptly erupt into a roaring inferno. Their magic was stretching, seeking an out not that it knew there was one. Elle shuddered and collapsed against Uma who was sitting next to her. Uma didn’t shove her away as she normally would have because she was feeling the same thing. 

 

When the feeling of strengthened magic finally subsided Uma cackled. “Oh, this should be fun.” 

 

Elle groaned and buried her face in Uma’s arm. She really didn’t want to think about Uma’s definition of fun. Elle straightened up and ran a hand through her hair. She glanced towards the driver, but he’d put up the divider. “Fun, not the word I’d use, but perhaps it will make stealing the wand easier.” She grumbled, gods above and below was she really considering it?


	3. new dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Descendants, just the ocs

The limo pulled to a stop. Elle popped the door open and slid out, glad to be out of the limo’s confinements. She was not, however, prepared for what awaited her when she took her first step on Auradon soil. There was a huge crowd, gawking at the villain kids like they were oddities in a zoo and a marching band. A marching band, seriously? Elle cringed. She also looked for someone who could make it all stop. 

 

In front of the crowd were three people Elle recognized from the TV, Fairy Godmother, Prince Ben, and a princess that might have been dating the prince, Elle wasn’t sure, she didn’t pay that much attention, but she thought her name might have been Abigail, daughter of Aroura, who was actually Briar Rose, ugh, Elle hated keeping people straight, like why should she care about their gossip. 

 

“Beasty boy, do you mind?” Uma asked, pulling even more attention to the small group. The future king signaled for the marching band to stop. Oh, thank god. 

 

“Beasty boy? He has a name you know. It’s Ben, Crown Prince Ben.” The princess next to Prince Ben snapped. 

 

“I know. I just don’t care.” Uma replied. Elle shook her head before clearing her throat. 

 

“Perhaps we’re getting off on the wrong foot. We’re just a little overwhelmed with such a large greeting.” Elle spoke formally. It was what she did when all she wanted to do was distance herself from the conversation. It also didn’t hurt to be diplomatic in this situation. 

 

This time it was Fairy Godmother who signaled something, the dispersement of the crowd, leaving only herself, Prince Ben, the princess, and the villain kids. It sounded to Elle like the start of a bedtime story, she just hoped it didn’t have a bad ending. Fairy Godmother turned back to the kids from the Isle. She smiled which Elle honestly shouldn’t have found as frightening as she did. “Hello dears, I am Fairy Godmother, headmistress here at Auradon Prep.” And she was so cringey and happy. “Here you will have a curfew of midnight with the library closing at eleven and are expected to follow the rules.” She said that like they weren’t expected to follow the rules on the Isle, they were the rules were just a different sort, the Isle rules were basically just opposite Auradon rules. “You’ve already been signed up for your basic required classes and remedial goodness, taught by yours truly.” 

 

“What does a fairy know about goodness?” Harry asked. 

 

Fairy Godmother stared at Harry, as if amazed and shocked he’d ask such a thing. “Fairies are beings born of goodness and light.” She said indignantly. 

 

“Really? Maleficent’s a fairy. Elle’s mum is a fairy.” Harry pointed out. Elle didn’t think now was the time to point out. She really didn’t think her mom was one of the fae, but she might have been, she and Elle never really talked about where the Enchantress’s magic had come from. 

 

Fairy Godmother huffed, turned on her heel, and bustled away. Oh, this was not good, not good at all. Fairy Godmother was going to be guarded around them now. Now how the hell were they supposed to steal the wand? Elle wasn’t completely convinced it was locked away in the museum like Uma said. 

 

Prince Ben stepped forward looking surprisingly calm for someone whose entire plan was collapsing down around his ears. “I hope this will be the start to mending the relationship between our two lands.” He said in the voice of a king addressing his people as he shook each of their hands. 

 

“The only way to mend the relationship between the Isle and Auradon is to bring the barrier down.” Uma answered. 

 

Ben frowned. “I can’t do that. The villains are there for a reason.” He replied. 

 

“And their children are just left to rot.” 

 

The princess, who Elle still wasn’t sure of a name for apparently got tired of Uma’s and the prince’s back and forth because she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away, forcing Elle, Uma, Harry, and Gil to follow. Ben kept talking, about Auradon and his plan for the villain kids, to eventually bring all of them over. It was an interesting plan, but Elle felt that his core premise was flawed. 

 

The group stopped in front of a statue of the king. Prince Ben clapped his hands and the statue morphed to a statue of a beast. All four of the villain kids moved a step closer together, preparing to fight, to defend. Ben didn’t miss the motion and neither did the princess. “Don’t worry, only Bennyboo can change the statue.” Based off the nasty look she shot Elle, Elle was ninety percent certain there was a double meaning directed at her. 

 

“Couldn’t anyone change it with magic?” Gil asked. 

 

“Magic is basically retired here.” Ben answered. Well that didn’t make any sense to Elle. On the Isle people didn’t use magic because they didn’t have a choice. How the hell could the people in Auradon just give that up?

 

“That’s right, we’re just regular people whose royal blood happens to go back generations.” The princess chirped. Oh, dear gods, if she kept that up and Elle might just consider violence. Elle, at least according to Isle standards was a pacifist. Elle thought that was the wrong word. After all she would defend herself and had been dragged into plenty of scrapes because of her friends, she just never struck first, it wasn’t in her nature. 

 

Finally, they reached the entrance hall of the school. It was there Prince Ben and the princess went a different way, though the prince had said something about leaving them in the capable hands of Kuzco who had appeared at the top of the staircase when the group had entered. 

 

Kuzco was taller than the girls with longish dark hair and disinterested eyes. He wore a red sweater, jeans, and white sneakers. “Yay me, I get to show the new kids around.” Kuzco said sarcastically. Elle laughed, she didn’t think people in Auradon even knew what sarcasm was let alone knew how to use it. 

 

“Ah, don’t fret, all you have to do is point us in the direction of our dorms and we’ll do the rest.” Elle assured. 

 

“And face Ben’s wrath because I let you get lost and ruined his trial run? No thank you.” Kuzco replied. 

 

“Wrath? He’s a teddy bear.” Uma protested. 

 

“Well that’s certainly one description for him.” Kuzco yielded. Kuzco led them up a flight of stairs and down different corridors until he finally stopped in front of a dark wood door. “This is the boys’ room.” He said. Elle froze. They were being separated by gender? That meant Elle and Uma were sharing a room. 

 

Out of the four of them Uma and Elle were the least close. Elle was only around Uma really because of Gil and Harry. “You’ll be fine.” Gil assured Elle with a smile. Why did his smile always make Elle feel better? 

 

Uma, Kuzco, and Elle left the boys to unpack with the promise to meet up later. Kuzco led the girls to their room and told them how to get ahold of him if they needed any help. Uma shut the door behind the door and scowled at the inadequate lock. “Who keeps these crappy old-fashioned locks?” She demanded. It was the kind of lock that everyone on the Isle knew how to pick. 

 

Elle frowned at the lock. It was nothing like her locks at home, then again while everyone on the Isle locked their doors Elle took it to the extreme. “Maybe this is the chance to practice our magic then.” Elle suggested. She was a little worried about using magic, but she had to. To get rid of the irritation of not using it and finally having it at her fingertips. Elle turned to the door and wiggled her fingers. In her head, she was thinking about all the locks in her room. She took those thoughts and the magic inside her and pushed them out through her fingertips, aiming them at the door. She jumped back with a yelp when gold sparks shot from her fingertips and hit the door. A multitude of locks appeared. “It works.” Elle said in amazement, shooting a smile at Uma. 

 

Uma took this information in stride. She closed her eyes and dipped into her own pool of untapped magic and thought of all the things that would make the icky princess perfect dorm feel more like home. The golden shell necklace she wore, her mother’s which she had tracked down and Gil had helped her put back together, glowed. 

 

The sheer pink curtains turned into heavy blackout curtains and every pastel in the room was replaced by its darker counterpart. Uma opened her eyes, not quite satisfied with her work, but it would do for now, especially because they weren’t staying. 

 

Elle smiled and dropped her bag on the floor next to the bed she’d claimed and then flopped on the bed. It was so comfy. “Don’t get too comfortable. Once we get the wand we’re gone. Ben thinks he can change us, but we’re not going to give him that chance.” Uma declared. 

 

And Elle’s bad feeling was back again.


	4. Break ins and mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four break into the museum

At eleven fifty Uma and Elle left their dorm and headed for Gil and Harry’s. Uma had wanted to leave at exactly midnight, but Elle had reminded her that if they got caught too early in their mission they wouldn’t even get close to the wand and the whole going to Auradon thing would be for naught. 

 

When they entered the boys’ dorm Uma walked straight for the center of the room to a small table that a map of Auradon already laid on. Elle had no idea where the map had come from, but she wasn’t going to bother asking either. “The museum is here.” Harry said pointing to a spot on the map not too far from the school.

 

“We’re going to break into a second story window, find the wand, and steal it. Once we have it we destroy the barrier.” Uma laid out the plan, but it didn’t make Elle feel any better, it felt incomplete and not at all thought out. “Let’s go.” Uma didn’t even bother to ask if Elle had her grappling hook for the whole breaking into a second story window thing, then again that would have probably been a stupid question. 

 

The four children of villains slipped out the dorm room window and crossed the quad, following the path on the map. The museum was close, only a twenty-minute walk from the school. Once there, Elle pulled out her grappling hook from the bag that seemed permanently glued to her hip. She swung the hook around in a wide arc before slinging it at a surprisingly open second story window. Damn, people in Auradon were far too trusting. The hook caught under the inside window sill. Elle gave the rope a tug to make sure it was secure, it held. Elle went up first followed by Gil, Uma, and finally Harry. The group had broken into an empty hallway that didn’t have any signs that indicated where the wand might be. Uma led them to the left. They ended up in front of a high arch with a sign that read Gallery of Villains. Oh, that felt like bad bad news indeed. Uma led them inside anyway. 

 

The first thing Elle noticed were the four wax figures, Maleficent, Creulla, Jafar, and the Evil Queen, all at the height of their powers. Elle wrinkled her nose and darted through the nearby doorway she saw leading to another room on the left. There were more wax statues, Ursula, Hook, Mor’du, Hans, and more that made her head spin, but surprisingly she didn’t see her mother or Gaston, High King Beast’s own villains. It didn’t make any sense. A sick feeling descended upon Elle as she continued through the museum. She followed the long narrow black carpet into a third room. 

 

Elle’s heart leapt into her throat when she saw the rom. It was dedicated to two villains, the Enchantress and Gaston, who seemed to be staring each other down until Elle entered the room, then they seemed to turn on her, radiating evil. Well obviously, the kind wanted to make sure everyone knew how bad his villains were. Elle reached for the wax figure that looked so much like her mother and yet so different. The statue had her head held high, hair tossed by a nonexistent wind. Her eyes were bright and pure pink. She wore a billowing green gown with cold shoulders and flared sleeves. 

 

Was this really how the people of Auradon saw the Enchantress? Elle knew that among the Isle’s residents there was some debate about whether or the Enchantress was evil enough to be a villain. Some said her evilness was in the cruelty of her curse and others thought all she did was throw together another shining beacon of true love that wouldn’t have happened had the Beast grown up to be the horrible little king he was supposed to be. Here in Auradon, the land of happy endings, it looked like there was no room for discussion. In Auradon the Enchantress was a villain plain and simple. 

 

“Elle!” Uma snapped. Elle froze, fingers inches from the extended hand of the statue. “Let’s go.” Uma commanded. Elle’s hand dropped, and she turned to Uma, curling in on herself. Uma glared at Elle before leading Elle back to where Harry had found the wand. Unfortunately, there was a magic barrier around it. “Can you bring it down?” Elle was surprised that Uma asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” Other than to change the dorm Elle still wasn’t really good with her magic. Elle held up her hands and closed her eyes. She dipped into her magic. It was like a golden light inside Elle, a pure force that she couldn’t believe was evil. Elle took that purity and light and pushed it toward the barrier trying to create a hole Uma could reach into and pull out the wand. Unfortunately, the barrier put up some resistance. It crackled and pushed back against Elle’s invasion. Elle pushed harder and felt her level of magic drop suddenly. 

 

The barrier seemed to see that as the perfect opportunity to attack, rushing at Elle with enough force to send her flying. Elle smacked heavily into a wall and landed on the floor with a thud. Alarms went off. Gill pulled Elle to her feet and the four kids ran to the window they’d broken in through. Uma went down first followed by Harry, then Gil, and finally Elle. They headed back to the school, not saying a word. Uma was pissed. She couldn’t believe they didn’t get the wand. What the hell had gone wrong? 

 

Elle used her grappling hook again and they slipped quietly into the dorm. She coiled up the rope and laid it on the table. “What happened?” Uma demanded as Elle pulled of her knee high brown boots. 

 

“The barrier was more powerful than I am, we’ll have to find another way to get the wand.” Elle explained, running a hand through her hair. She was suddenly so exhausted. The magic drained from her had taken so much, she wasn’t even sure how it was possible. Elle moved her shoes, so they sat under the grappling hook beneath the table. She ran a hand through her hair again and pulled it back into a ponytail followed closely by a tight braid, so her hair wouldn’t get tangled in the night. Then she walked over to one of the beds and shoved the blankets to the side. She crawled into the bed and pulled the blankets back over herself. There was no way she was making it back to her dorm and it wasn’t like she and Gil hadn’t shared a bed before. It was often that he would spend the night at the Enchantress’s castle. 

 

_____

Kuzco sighed as he walked through the halls of Auradon prep. He’d been elected as the guide to the new students which meant he had to get up even earlier to show them around to their classes. He headed for the room that the boy villain kids, Harry and Gil, first. They were closer to his dorm and he didn’t feel like dealing with the two girls. He opened the door without knocking, he just didn’t see the point. They were probably still sleeping. 

 

Well they certainly were still sleeping. On one bed was Gil and Elle on the other was Harry and Uma. “What the heck?” He didn’t mean to shout, but he wasn’t prepared for the children of some of the most horrible villains to be cuddlers. Elle groaned and reached behind her, around Gil, and grabbed the vase on the nightstand. She threw it at Kuzco. “Hey!” He shouted. He dodged the vase and it shattered against the open door. Elle looked up and spotted Kuzco. 

 

“Get out of here before you wake them.” Elle growled lowly. 

 

“That’s what I’m here for.” Kuzco shot back crossing his arms.

 

Elle rolled her eyes and slipped out of bed. “And why the hell is that?” 

 

“Classes start in half an hour. I wanted to make sure you guys were up and ready to go so I could show you to your classes.” Kuzco informed her. Elle groaned again, but she looked out over the other three. 

 

“Give them fifteen more minutes, it won’t take them long to be ready and I doubt it’ll take that long to get to wherever.” 

 

“Really?” Kuzco asked with an arched eyebrow. He thought Elle was just trying to make more time to sleep in. 

 

“Really, now leave them alone and sit here without saying a word.” Elle moved over to a bag that was thrown haphazardly in a corner and snagged a shirt before ducking into the bathroom. She left the door open a crack and Kuzco rolled his eyes. If he didn’t know any better, he would think she didn’t trust him. When Elle came out of the bathroom she stomped surprisingly quietly over to the little table in the center of the room and grabbed the boots that were under it. 

 

“Class is going to start soon.” 

 

“What’s he doing here?” Harry asked startling Kuzco enough he jumped. 

 

“Retrieving us for class apparently.” 

 

The other three got up and got ready for class and like Elle had predicted they didn’t take more than fifteen minutes. He was glad it didn’t take them that long. He led them down to the library for Remedial Goodness and then headed for History of Woodsmen and Pirates. He would have to direct the vks to their next class, but for the moment he was free of the awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Descendants only Elle and any other ocs that show up

**Author's Note:**

> Some people swear by the whole Beast Curse ten years thing which means the curse is ten years or he was cursed at ten or both, I've taken that and twisted it a little Beast was cursed at fifteen and yeah it lasted ten years until Belle broke it at Twenty five and then after a year of being engaged they married when he was twenty six   
> Also everyone has two parents and I will bring that up in the story simply because it bugs me and I have headcanons for the other parents  
> Also also I have a tumblr, bloodieashgirlofmanyfandoms so if you have any questions you can ask me here or there


End file.
